Remember Me
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: An accident caused Belle to cross the town line but Ruby is determined to help her girlfriend remember.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby stretched as she slowly woke from her slumber. She turned onto her side, a small smile playing on her lips. She reached out to cuddle with her love. When her arm settled on the mattress and not the warm body of Belle, she frowned. Her eyes opened, allowing reality to set in.

She was alone.

Ruby rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Belle had been gone for days and, to Ruby, it felt like an eternity. At this point, it very well could be. They didn't know how to reverse what happened to her that night. She could be this way forever. Never knowing what she and Ruby shared for so long. Without her memory. Without her love.

Her mind flashed with the memory of the night they called her about the accident. She waited anxiously as they brought Belle into the emergency room. She looked terrified and confused. Ruby reached out for her, but Snow pulled her away.

_"Ruby, wait…"_

_"She needs me!"_

_"She doesn't remember you…"_

Ruby ripped the comforter from her body, aggravated with her own thoughts. She couldn't do this any longer. She needed to see her. They had finally given her clearance to visit. Today was the day. She had to help her remember.

* * *

She was showered and dressed before she even realized it. She searched their room for things she could bring the librarian. Objects that might trigger a memory. Her eyes squinted, focusing on a book lying on the nightstand. She slowly walked over and picked it up. She studied the cover as her face saddened.

_"What do you want me to read to you tonight?"_

_Ruby smiled. She reached over Belle and picked up the book resting on the nightstand. She placed it on the librarian's lap and grinned. Belle picked it up, reading the cover. She placed it back down and flashed Ruby a knowing look._

_She raised an eyebrow. "Really? The Mysterious Island?" she questioned, her tone light and laced with a chuckle. "Sweetheart, I've read this book to you at least a hundred times."_

_Ruby smiled up at her. "Then let's make it one hundred and one." She snuggled closer. "Besides, you sound sexy when you read it."_

_Belle blushed lightly. "You would think I sounded sexy reading Dr. Suess."_

_Ruby chuckled. "This is true," she agreed. "It's just … this is my favorite book and it's because of you that I even gave Jules Verne a shot. So please…" She pouted. "Will you read it to me?"_

_Belle rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine, but only because you're utterly adorable." She touched her chin then kissed her softly…_

"Ruby?" Granny called out to her from downstairs. "I brought the basket you asked for!"

The sound of Granny's voice pulled her from her memory. She wiped away the single tear that had escaped down her cheek. "Thank you!" she responded, doing her best to hide the crack in her voice. "I'll be down in a second!"

She placed the book down for only a moment as she slipped on her coat. She picked it back up, clutching it tightly to her chest as she exited their room and walked down the stairs.

* * *

"She's in the common room, Miss. Lucas."

Ruby hesitated before asking her next question. In her heart, she already knew the answer she would receive. "H – has there been any change?"

The nurse frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm so sorry."

She pressed her lips together, once again fighting the tears trying to fall. She nodded as she clutched the basket tightly and walked toward the room. The sound of Good Morning Storybrooke filled the halls the closer she got to the room. She paused before entering. She could feel the nerves building. She had no clue how she would react if Belle looked at her blankly, but she had to do her best to remain strong.

Ruby entered the room, feeling her breath catch at the sight of Belle staring at the television. She took in a deep breath and walked into the room. She walked around the row of chairs. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her mouth closed, her teeth pressing into her bottom lip. She did her best to calm herself and tried once again.

"Hey…" she managed finally as Belle turned to look at her. Her heart sank at the completely blank expression on her girlfriend's face. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Belle stared at her. She frowned. "I'm sorry… No, I don't."

Ruby felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She knew now her approach with Belle would have to be slow. She couldn't just blurt out that she was her girlfriend. That they had been together for over a year. That they shared a home, a life. She had to ease into this. She wasn't sure what was keeping her going at this point, but she moved forward and sat in the chair a few spaces away from Belle.

She placed the basket down on the small table in front of them. "I'm Ruby..." she greeted as she turned off the television. She wanted Belle's full attention. "You used to come into my Granny's diner … a lot … before…" She paused, turning her attention to the basket. "Anyway, I – uh … I thought you could use some comforts from home." She pulled out the book and held it out toward her. "We always used to talk about Jules Verne. So I brought you my favorite..." She smiled. "The Mysterious Island."

Belle took the book cautiously. "Thank you." She smiled softly. She looked into Ruby's eyes. "Were we really friends?"

Ruby's smile saddened. Friends. This is where it had to start. "Yeah, we – we were..." She looked away for a moment. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped from her chest. She turned her attention back to Belle. Her beautiful blue eyes were so lost, it killed Ruby to look into them, but she couldn't turn away.

"Then can I ask you something?"

Ruby nodded. "Anything."

She leaned in closer. "Is there any way you can get me out of here?"

Ruby drew her brow together confused. "W – why? What's going on?"

"I'm not going to get any better in here," she stated, her rising. "All they do is keep me sedated. No one tells me anything." She stood, causing Ruby to follow her movement and stand as well. "Please, you've got to get me out of here."

Ruby felt the anger rise in her. They weren't helping her in here. They were just making it worse. "Belle, I had…"

"Who is Belle?! Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" she shouted as the nurse rushed into the room. She grabbed Belle by the shoulders as the woman struggled to get away. "Get off of me!"

Ruby raised her hands to cover her mouth as she watched the nurse force Belle back into the chair. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she stuck a needle in her love's arm. "She goes through outburst like this," the nurse explained. "We have to keep her heavily sedated."

"How is that helping her?!" Ruby questioned angrily.

The Orderly entered the room and lifted Belle from the chair. He walked her out of the room. Ruby stepped around the nurse to follow after her, but the woman stepped in front of her holding her back. "Miss. Lucas, we truly are doing all that we can."

Ruby glared at her. "You're only making it worse!" she growled, pushing the Nurse away from her. "She's coming home with me."

The Nurse swallowed nervously. "M – Miss. Lucas, I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Ruby's head tilted as she stepped closer to the Nurse. "You can't allow me to take my girlfriend home?" she inquired, her tone even and threatening. "I'd like to see you try and stop me."

"Please, Miss. Lucas, be reasonable. She's under heavy medication…"

"Because of you!"

The Nurse held her hands out defensively. "She shouldn't be moved tonight. Please, you can take her home in the morning."

Ruby's teeth clenched and her jaw twitched. "Fine." She glared at the Nurse. "I'll be back in the morning."

The Nurse swallowed again, frantically shaking her head. "Yes, M – Miss. Lucas," she stammered as Ruby angrily stomped out of the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Explain to me again why we are moving you out?" Snow inquired as she grabbed a few of Ruby's items from the closet and placed them on the bed.

Ruby sighed as she folded her shirt and placed it inside her suitcase. "I just think it's best if we ease into the whole 'we're in a relationship' conversation," she explained, running her hand through her hair. "She thinks we were just friends so…" She frowned, walking over to her dresser and grabbing a few more items. "That's what we'll be."

Snow walked over to Ruby, placing her arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be okay." She gave her a comforting squeeze. "She's going to get her memory back."

Ruby nodded slowly, feeling the tears building up behind her eyes once again. She gave Snow a small smile as she continued to pack her things. This was the one thing she always hoped she would never have to do. For over a year, this was where they built their life together. This was her home. Now, because of an accident that made her a stranger to the love of her life, she had to leave it.

Snow was at the scene of the accident that lead to Belle's memory loss. When the car sped through the town line, Belle had jumped out of the way. When she did, she crossed the line. When Snow found her, she was scared and confused. She had no idea how she had gotten there or who she was. The one thing Snow didn't know was what brought Belle out there in the first place.

Snow tilted her head. She carried a few more items to Ruby with a curious expression covering her face. "What exactly was she doing by the town line anyway?"

Ruby kept her eyes on her suitcase as she cleared her throat. "We had a fight. … She went for a walk to cool off." She pushed down the clothes to make room for a few more things. "This was the first time she's ever stormed out of the apartment. … I must have really pissed her off." She took the last bit of items from Snow and placed them in the suitcase. She felt the tears stream down her face. "I – I should have stopped her. ... This was all my fault…"

"Hey, hey..." Snow rushed to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. "This is not your fault." She rubbed her back as the sobs came harder. "The ass that was driving the car caused her to go over that line, not you."

Ruby moved away from Snow slowly and wiped the tears from her face. She knew Snow was right, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. If it wasn't for the stupid fight, Belle would have never gone outside in the first place. She would have never had to avoid being struck by a car. She would never have gone over the line. She would still know who she was and who she loved.

She zipped the suitcase closed and pulled it from the bed. "This sucks," she muttered.

"I know," Snow responded softly. She placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and smiled. "But hey, you'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so..." Ruby sighed as she took one last look around the apartment before leaving and returning to her old room at Granny's.

* * *

Ruby arrived at the hospital early the next morning. She made her first stop at the Nurses' station to sign the release papers. Once everything was cleared, she made her way down the hall to Belle's room. The nervous feeling was beginning to overtake her. Her stomach was turning and the sweat was beading up on her neck. She hoped Belle would be happy to see her even after the outburst. She was doing what she requested, after all.

Ruby peeked around the corner before entering the room. She smiled at the sight of Belle reading the book she had given her. The smile quickly faded when she saw the frustrated look on Belle's face. She tossed the book onto the stand by the bed, pushing her hair away from her face and sighing heavily. Ruby took in a calming breath then released it slowly.

She stepped through the door, smiling. "Hey again..." she greeted, adjusting the bag she had on her shoulder.

Belle looked up. She pressed her hands into the mattress to allow herself to sit up straighter. "Ruby, right?" she questioned as Ruby nodded. She looked at her curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Her heart sank at the question. She cleared her throat and stepped further in. "What you asked," she replied, clasping her hands in front of her. "I'm taking you home."

Belle gave her a genuine smile. "Really?"

"Really." She removed the bag from her shoulder and placed it on the bed. "I brought you some clothes to change into." She crossed her arms against her chest. "So whenever you're ready we can go."

"O – okay. I'll go change and grab my other bel – " She paused, a small frown playing on her lips. "I don't really have anything." Her eyes sparked for a second as she leaned over and picked up the book. She held it up another smile playing on her lips. "Well, except this."

Ruby felt her heart start to act normally again. Her smile widened. It was the smile that was solely for Belle. Even though the woman didn't recognize it at this point and time, it was still only hers. "Well, I'll let you change." She pointed over her shoulder. "I – I'll be right outside."

"Alright." Belle jumped from the bed. "I'll be there shortly." She rushed into the bathroom to change.

Ruby felt better than she had in a long time. She couldn't stop the smile that covered her lips. She remembered to grab the book. Even though it was small, it was a start. She felt like she was floating as she turned and exited the room.

* * *

They walked into the library and Belle looked around mesmerized. She kept the book Ruby had given her clutched to her chest as she stepped further inside. Ruby watched her as she walked over to the books and smiled, touching every one. She closed the door behind them.

"You were … are the town librarian," Ruby explained, stepping further inside. She pointed toward the outside. "Granny's diner is right across the street. That's where I work."

Belle continued to look around in marvel. She returned her attention to Ruby. "Do I live here too?" she asked as Ruby nodded. An adorably confused expression crossed her face. "Where do I sleep?"

Ruby chuckled lightly. "Up there." She motioned her head toward the stairs. "Come on. I'll show you."

Belle and Ruby walked up the stairs to the bedroom. The librarian entered, her jaw slacking as she saw the beautiful surroundings. The large California king bed. The bright colors. The paintings and pictures spread around the room.

_Pictures. Shit._

As Belle walked further in to inspect everything, Ruby rushed to the dresser. She grabbed a frame containing a photo of her and Belle kissing in the park. She quickly held it behind her back as Belle sat down on the bed. She pressed her lips together, her eyebrows raising as she smiled.

Belle bounced on the mattress admiring the softness of the bed. "This bed is extremely large for just one person." She looked down, running her hand over the soft sheets.

"Yeah, well, I guess you need a lot of space." Ruby said, knowing it to be slightly true.

Belle was a bed hog to say the least. There were moments when she would wake in the middle of the night, teetering on the edge of the bed because Belle was taking up the entire thing. Then there was the night when she ended up on the floor because Belle had pushed her off completely. She smiled inwardly at the memory.

"Well, I did find the hospital bed rather confining," she admitted, looking up at Ruby again.

Their eyes locked and Ruby felt her heart race. She could see the old Belle was still in there. It was just a matter of figuring out how to bring her back. She reluctantly broke their stare and looked down at the floor. "Well, uh ... I should go," Ruby said, looking up at Belle once again.

Belle pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. She squinted slightly and tilted her head. "Would it be too much if I asked you to stay?"

Ruby looked surprised by her request. "You want me to stay?"

"Please?" Belle gave her a pleading look. "I – I haven't really spoken to anyone other than Doctors and Nurses. They haven't been much help as you know." She shrugged. "I thought ... maybe … since we were friends … you could tell me more ... you know, about my life."

Ruby shook her head. "Yeah, yeah I can do that." She thought for a moment, remembering the photo she was holding. "How about I go to Granny's, grab some food, and bring it back." She smiled. "Then we can talk for as long as you'd like."

Belle smiled. "That would nice."

Her smile was infectious. Ruby couldn't help but mirror it. "Okay then. I – I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby stayed with Belle the entire day. She answered as many of her questions as she could without revealing too much. It felt good to be able to spend time with her again. Even though she had no clue what they truly meant to one another, she wouldn't trade this time for anything in the world.

"So, my name really is Belle?"

"Yup." She raised an eyebrow as an adorable half smile graced her lips. "You're not going to freak out again if I call you that, are you?"

Belle laughed lightly. "No, I'm not," she assured her, lightly touching her arm. She slowly moved her hand away and waved it as she spoke. "It's just, when you're not sure who you are, it's frustrating when people call you by a name you don't know."

Ruby nodded. "I understand."

The librarian cocked her head to the side slightly. "Why do I have an accent and you don't?"

It was Ruby's turn to laugh. "Because we are from different parts of the same world." She shrugged. "We just happened to end up here."

"Oh, okay…" Belle looked down at her hands for a moment. "I think I would much rather sound like you." She returned her attention to Ruby and scrunched her nose. "My accent is kind of strange."

Ruby made a face. "Are you crazy? Your accent is extremely..." Her voice trailed into silence as she looked away embarrassed.

Belle scooted closer, curiosity reading on her face. "Extremely what?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nothing." Her eyes shifted all over the room in attempt to avoid looking into Belle's eyes. "Never mind."

She reached out, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Come on. Tell me," she requested as Ruby finally turned her attention to her. She smiled softly.

Normally, Ruby would buckle under the power of that smile. This time, she had to remain strong. She couldn't reveal too much too soon. She composed herself and spoke. "Not today," she replied as Belle pouted playfully. She huffed a small laugh and patted her arm. "I'll tell you soon enough. I promise."

The pout remained on Belle's lips. "Fine," she agreed, crossing her arms against her chest. "I don't understand what the big secret is, but I'll wait." Her pout faded back into an adorable smile. "Something tells me that you keep the promises you make."

Ruby nodded, confidently. "That I do." She glanced at the clock on the wall, and her eyes widened. "Oh, shoot." She returned her attention to Belle feeling the disappointment build inside of her. "I've got to go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I promised Granny I would help with the dinner rush." She gave Belle a slightly concerned look. "Will you be okay?"

Belle shook her head and waved her hand. "Oh yes, I'll be fine." She glanced around the office. "I've already explored most of this place while you were gone." She looked at Ruby and pointed toward the desk. "Did you know there was a picture of us over there?"

Ruby's jaw slacked. A surprised expression crossed her face. "A – a picture? O – of us?" she stammered as Belle nodded. She swallowed hard. "Um, can I see it?"

"Of course." Belle stood from the couch and Ruby followed suit. She walked toward the desk and picked up the picture frame. She turned, jumping slightly at the fact that Ruby was right behind her. "Here you are." She handed her the picture, standing close to the darker-haired woman, she inspected the photo. "We look like we're having fun, but I'm not sure what we were doing."

A small smile crossed Ruby's lips as she looked at the photo. It was self-taken by her, of course. She was staring at the side of Belle's face, her nose scrunched, making what seemed to be a playfully angry face. Belle was looking directly at her with the same expression. She could feel the tears welding up behind her eyes.

She cleared her throat to speak. "Th – this was, uh, this was Henry's birthday party," she explained, glancing at Belle for a moment. Her focus was still on the picture, but she was listening closely.

"Henry?" She looked up at Ruby curiously. "That's the sheriff's son you were telling me about, correct?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah…"

"Who took the picture?"

"I did." Ruby gripped the frame. "We were just messing around." She paused to compose herself. She could hear her voice starting to crack. "It was a good day."

"I can see that." She turned her attention fully to Ruby. "We really are close, aren't we?"

Ruby took in a deep breath the slowly released it. "You have no idea." She handed the picture back to Belle. "I should probably get going."

Belle accepted the picture and clutched it to her chest. "Okay." Her brow knitted together. She looked at her hopefully. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Ruby felt the sadness from the lost memory disappear at the question. "Of course." She pointed toward the door. "If you need anything, I live right next to the Diner so you can find me there." It knotted her stomach to say that she lived anywhere but right where she was.

"Alright!" Belle's eyes brightened as she returned the picture to the desk. "You know, I could come to your Granny's diner for breakfast tomorrow..." Another hopeful expression crossed her face. "If that's alright?"

She knew she was smiling like an idiot now, but she didn't care. Belle had become completely comfortable with her in only a few hours. The more time she spent with her love, the easier getting them back to where they were would be. "That sounds perfect." She touched Belle's arm. "I'll make you pancakes."

"That sounds amazing."

"Then I will see you tomorrow..."

Before she could turn to leave, Belle wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. She stiffened for a moment at the unexpected farewell but relaxed and wrapped her arms around the woman she loved so much. Even if this was nothing but friendly gesture to Belle, to Ruby, it was the greatest feeling in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle spent most of her days since returning from the hospital with Ruby. She went to the Diner most days and met people she supposedly had friendships with, but no one connected with her more than Ruby. Each day, she waited for the moment when they could spend time together. She didn't know why, but she felt empty when Ruby wasn't around.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing in the library, so cleaning was the thing that felt most logical. She straightened books, stopping to read some. She found herself becoming engrossed in certain stories and remembered Ruby telling her how much she loved to read. She smiled to herself at the memory of her conversation with Ruby.

"_So all day, all I do is work with books and read books." She made a face. "Sounds a little dull, don't you think?"_

_Ruby huffed a small laugh. "Not at all," she replied. "I used to like when you read to…" She bit her lip shyly. "…me."_

Her smile spread as she remembered the look on Ruby's face. She was absolutely adorable. She shook her head, pushing away the memory as she continued straightening around the library. These constant feelings when she thought of Ruby were confusing her. Did she like her as more than a friend? Was there something other than friendship between them?

She huffed a small laugh, dismissing her current train of thought. Her quest for her old life, her memories, was making her see things that probably weren't there. Her eyes checked the clock. It was only a few more short hours before she saw Ruby again. She promised to show her more of the town and take her out to dinner.

"_Somewhere other than Granny's," she laughed. "Not that there's anything wrong with Granny's, but I thought maybe you'd like to go somewhere where different."_

The smile returned to her lips; she just couldn't help it. Every recent memory of Ruby, every conversation, brought that smile back. Even though she didn't understand it, she enjoyed it. She carried the book Ruby had given her into the office. Maybe losing herself in this book that Ruby, and apparently she, herself, loved so much would keep her mind focused on other things.

She adjusted the cushions on the couch, making a pillow for herself. She lay down and opened the book. She found herself lost in the pages as time slowly passed. Her blue eyes focused on every word until suddenly the writing on the pages started to blur. Her eyes were growing heavy. As she started to fade, the book lowered and rested on her chest. Her eyes closed slowly and she drifted off to sleep.

_Ruby walked into the room and smiled at the sight lying in the large bed. She walked over, removing the book from Belle's hands as she gently touched her girlfriend's face. Belle took in a sharp breath and turned her head, looking up at Ruby through tired eyes. She smiled sleepily._

"_Hey…" she greeted as she reached up and touched Ruby's face. "You're home."_

_Ruby smiled lovingly down at her. "I'm home," she replied as she took Belle's hand in her own and kissed it. "It's late though. You should go back to sleep. I'll join you in a minute."_

_She went to stand from the bed, but Belle grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" she inquired, the sleep still lacing her voice. _

"_To take a shower." Ruby scrunched her nose. "I've been running around the woods all night. I probably stink." She grabbed the top of her shirt and sniffed it. She made a face. "Yeah, I definitely stink."_

_Belle laughed. "Oh, Wolfy…" She sat up and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. She inhaled ddeeply as her hand made its way through her love's dark hair. "I think you smell amazing." She kissed her neck._

_Ruby's eyes closed instantly at the touch of Belle's lips to her neck. She swallowed hard, clearing her throat. "You have a weird sense of smell, SL..." she replied jokingly._

_Belle moved back and flashed her a curious look. "SL?"_

_Ruby grinned. "Sexy librarian…" She touched Belle's chin. "You're my SL.."_

_Belle raised an eyebrow. "That's the best you could come up with?" she teased as Ruby flashed her a mockingly insulted look._

"_I thought it was pretty good!"_

"_Aww, Wolfy, I'm just teasing you." She cupped her face with her hands. "I love it." She inched closer, her lips hovering closely to Ruby's. "And I love you." She kissed her gently._

_The kiss lingered for a few moments before Ruby reluctantly broke it. "I love you." She held Belle's hands in her own. "But I really need to take a shower. It's starting to bug me."_

_Belle laughed again. "Okay, fine, but hurry."_

_Ruby kissed her again. "I will." She jumped from the bed and head to the bathroom._

"Belle?" Ruby called out as she gently shook her. "Hey, Belle, I'm here."

Belle woke with a start confused by her surroundings for a brief moment. Her eyes made contact with Ruby's and she found herself smiling. "Hey…" she greeted sleepily. Her eyes squinted as she stared up at her. "I – I just had the weirdest dream. … At least ... I think it was a dream." She propped herself up on her elbows. "It felt so real."

Ruby looked at her, interested. "You want to talk about it?"

The entire thing felt more like a memory than a dream. How was she supposed to explain that she just had a very loving dream about her? That they were in bed using adorable nicknames. Caressing one another. Kissing one another. And what was with the name she called Ruby? Wolfy? What exactly was the significance of that? Better yet, if she were to voice it out loud, would Ruby respond? Was there an actual meaning behind it?

Belle looked into Ruby's eyes. The darker-haired woman waited for her to respond to her question. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly stopped herself. She shook her head. "It was nothing," she replied.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Belle shook her head again. She lightly bit her lip and grinned. "I'm starving," she stated, changing the subject. "Are you ready to take me to dinner?"

The waitress smiled. "Whenever you're ready."

Belle stood from the couch. "Let me just change." She touched Ruby's arm as she passed her. "I'll be down in a second, Wolfy."

Ruby balked. She opened her mouth several times before actual words came out. "Um, what did you just call me?"

"Wolfy." Belle turned to her. She smiled at the expression on Ruby's face. It did mean something. Maybe it was just friendly or maybe it was exactly how it seemed in her dream, but it meant something. She shrugged. "You just remind me of an adorable puppy." She drew her brow together. "Is it alright if I call you that?"

Ruby was still stunned. She shook her head quickly to clear her thoughts. "Uh, yeah, sure. You can call me whatever you want."

Belle smiled. "Good." She started up the stairs. "I'll be right back." With that, she was gone.

The stunned look on Ruby's face refused to fade. She slowly sat down on the couch. Her stomach was twisting and her heart was racing. Was Belle starting to remember or was this just a very weird coincidence? Whatever it was, Ruby was determined to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Several glasses of wine and a lot of laughter passed between Ruby and Belle as their evening progressed. Belle didn't ask many questions about her life in Storybrooke. Maybe it was her dream or the constant flutters she felt, but she was actually interested in learning more about Ruby then herself.

Ruby reached over and poured the red liquid into Belle's glass then her own. She smirked as she placed the bottle back down. "That's a little personal, don't you think?" she inquired, taking a sip from her glass.

Belle held her drink out, a small smile playing on her lips. "It's a simple question," she replied, taking a sip from her glass. She swallowed. "I thought we were supposed to be reconnecting." She grinned as she took another sip from her drink.

Ruby shook her head, huffing a small laugh. "Okay." She took a drink, swallowing hard. She placed the glass down and folded her hands in front of her. "I used to date men, but it just wasn't working out for me." She looked into Belle's eyes. "Then, after a string of mistakes, some of which still feel the need to haunt me today, I met the most amazing woman and everything changed."

"Did I approve of her?" Belle asked, taking another sip.

Ruby chuckled. "Absolutely."

Belle adjusted in her seat. Her curiosity was peaked. "What happened to her?"

Ruby looked down at her hands. "She, uh, she left one night after a fight and…" She paused as her teeth grazed her bottom lip. It was killing her to have the very woman she was speaking about sitting right in front of her, and it still wasn't the right time to reveal it. She could feel the tears building. Her attention returned to Belle when she felt the woman take her hand.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it anymore." Belle assured her, giving her a soft smile. She found herself lost in Ruby's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She released her hand, moving back slowly as she cleared her throat. "I – uh … I didn't mean to shift the mood of the evening."

"No, Belle, it's fine." She waved her hand dismissively. She wiped under her eye to make sure no tears had shed. "Everything's fine." She smiled. "How about dessert?"

Belle nodded. "That sounds divine."

* * *

They walked down the empty streets of Storybrooke toward the library. The chill of the night air swept through Belle's body causing her to shiver. Ruby was wearing a light leather jacket and it baffled Belle how should could not be freezing. She moved closer to Ruby, hoping that whatever was keeping her warm would radiate onto her. When her body came in contact with the taller woman, she could feel an odd amount of heat coming off of her.

She looked up at Ruby concerned. "Are you getting sick?"

Ruby drew her brow together and looked at her. "No, why?"

She wrapped her hand around Ruby's arm. She could feel the heat coming through the thin leather on her jacket. "You're extremely warm."

"Oh … um..." Ruby stammered for a moment. The wolf thing caused her to have an odd amount of body heat. She couldn't very well say that to her. That was just one more bridge she wasn't ready to cross. "I – I just have a weird body temperature. It's nothing."

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if I do this." Belle looped her arm through Ruby's and huddled close. "Because I'm freezing."

Ruby flashed her perfect smile. "I don't mind at all."

"You know..." Belle squinted slightly as she looked up at her. "You have a beautiful smile." She felt her cheeks start to blush. She pressed her lips together. "Wow, I need to not drink so much." She looked away, embarrassed, feeling as if she had said too much.

The waitress laughed. "It's okay." She nudged her lightly. "And thank you." She gave her a sideways glance. "For the record, your smile is pretty beautiful too."

Belle glanced at her, the blush still fully coloring her cheeks. "Thank you."

"No problem."

They walked the rest of the way to the library in comfortable silence. When they reached the front door, they stood facing one another. Belle didn't want her to go. She wanted to ask her to stay. She wanted more time.

"Tonight was fun," Ruby said, breaking into her thoughts.

Belle nodded. "Uh huh…"

Ruby flashed her a strange look. She had never seen Belle this way before. Deep inside, she hoped that maybe the librarian was starting to feel something for her again, but it was probably just too much wine. She didn't want the evening to end. She wished she could stay. She wanted to come home. She wanted to return to the warmth of her own bed with the woman she loved.

She cleared her thoughts. "I – I should go," she said, pointing over her shoulder toward Granny's. "It's getting late."

Belle looked down at the floor. "Or you could stay…" she mumbled incoherently.

Ruby knitted her brow together and leaned in closer. "What?"

She swallowed back her nerves and returned her attention to Ruby. She felt her breath catch at the sight of curious hazel eyes staring back at her. She played with her hands as she shrugged one shoulder. "You could stay..." she repeated, holding her hand out. "We could ... I don't know ... stay up … talk some more. … I – I can make us some tea…" She stopped suddenly as she realized she was rambling.

"You really want me to stay?" Ruby inquired, unable to stop the smile from crossing her lips once again.

An adorable look covered Belle's features. "I wouldn't mind it." She reached out and touched Ruby's arm. "I like talking to you. I can honestly see why we were so close." She shrugged her shoulder again. "I feel a little lonely when you're not around." She gave her a hopeful look. "So … will you stay?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah … I'll stay."

Their smiles mirrored one another's as Belle opened the door and Ruby followed her inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ruby walked two steps behind Belle after leaving the party. Her hands were tucked deep inside the pockets of her leather jacket and her eyes focused on her feet as she walked. She had given up trying to walk next to her. The librarian was walking too fast and refused to slow down. She was surprised her heels hadn't made a hole in the street with how hard and angry she was walking. They stopped at the steps of the library. Ruby made sure to stay at least one step behind. Belle muttered angrily to herself as she searched for her keys inside her purse. _

"_I have mine," Ruby said softly. Belle glared back at her before returning her attention to her purse. She made a face at the look and blew out a breath. "Never mind..."_

_Belle finally pulled out her keys, fumbling with them for a moment as she unlocked the library door. She pushed the door open forcefully and stomped inside. She allowed the door to slip from her fingers quickly. Ruby reached out, grabbing the door. She shook her head, rolling her eyes as she entered the library behind Belle._

"_Thanks for slamming the door in my face…" she mumbled as she closed the door behind them._

_Belle shot her a look. "I told you I was done talking to you," she hissed, taking her coat off and throwing it on the counter. She glared at Ruby one final time before turning toward the office. Her heels loudly clicked against the wood floor as she stomped away. "But then again, why would you listen?! You haven't listened to anything ELSE I've asked you to do! Why start now?!" _

_Ruby rolled her eyes again as she took off her coat and hung it by the door. She sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair. This fight was ridiculous. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. Then again, that was apparently another one of her problems. She never knew when she did anything wrong. All she did was say hello and then tried to escape. She was unsuccessful and that's when everything went downhill. _

_She promised Belle a long time ago that she would never have a reason to be jealous of anyone. That her love was for her and her alone. For some reason, the woman they ran into tonight made Belle forget all about that promise. It wasn't Ruby's fault. It was the blonde who just couldn't let the fact that Ruby fell in love with Belle, and not her, go. _

_She followed Belle into the office and watched as the librarian slammed items around her desk. "Listen, for the last time, I'm sorry!" she stated, a little louder then she had planned. She instantly regretted her tone when Belle stopped in mid-motion and looked up at her. She bit her lip and ducked her head. "I didn't mean to yel – "_

"_Sorry?" Belle interrupted, her eyes narrowed. "You honestly think that's going to change anything? Ruby, you stood there and had a conversation with the ONE person in this town that makes my skin crawl!" She placed her hands on the desk. "I asked you never to speak to her again and you completely disregarded my feelings!"_

"_She cornered me, Belle!" She held her hands out. "I tried to get away! She kept stepping in front of me! What more could I have done?!"_

"_Oh, I don't know! Tell her your GIRLFRIEND was waiting for you! Push her out of the way!" She crossed her arms against her chest. "Anything would have been better than what you were doing!"_

_Ruby squinted. She crossed her arms against her chest. "And what exactly was I doing?"_

"_You were flirting with her, Ruby."_

_Ruby released a quick laugh filled with disbelief. "Flirting? Are you serious?!" She shook her head. "I was not flirting."_

_Belle cocked her head. "Oh, you didn't flash your perfect little smile? Or laugh at whatever stupid little comment she made toward you?!"_

_Ruby shook her head and looked away. She leaned against the door frame. "This is so stupid…" she muttered._

_That was the final straw for Belle. She pressed her lips together and looked down at the desk. She had to go before she said or did something she would regret. She raised her hands. "I need to go," she stated as calmly as she possibly could._

_A stunned expression crossed Ruby's face immediately. She pushed herself away from the frame. "Are you serious?"_

_Belle nodded as she walked around the desk. "Very." She walked toward the door to leave, but Ruby blocked her. Her angry blue eyes locked with Ruby's worried hazel ones. She stared into them for a moment before looking down at the floor. "Move, Ruby."_

_She shook her head. "No, you can't leave."_

_Belle raised her attention to Ruby. Her jaw clenched as she took in a deep breath and pushed past her. "I have to. I need air." She walked over to the counter and grabbed her coat._

_Ruby quickly followed behind her. She watched helplessly as Belle put on her coat. "Belle, please don't go," she pleaded, taking a step toward her. "Let – let's just sit down and calmly talk about this." She reached out, taking Belle's arm. She turned her so she was looking at her. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you. And I would never flirt with anyone, especially her. Thi – this is all just one crazy misunderstanding." She looked deeply into her eyes. "Please, I love you. Don't go."_

_Deep inside, she knew this was crazy. Unfortunately, she was still unable to process anything but the anger she felt over what she had seen. The other woman touching Ruby. Standing so close there wasn't enough room between them to breathe. She needed to calm down and she couldn't do it as long as she still felt the urge to fight. She needed air. She needed distance. The only way to get that was to leave._

_She pulled away from Ruby. She walked toward the door feeling Ruby's eyes on her with every step. She opened the door, pausing for a moment. "I – I just need some time by myself. You understand?"_

_Ruby shook her head as the tears began to build behind her hazel eyes. "No, I don't."_

_Belle clutched the door handle for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak again, but the only thing that came out was a small sigh. She closed her eyes briefly doing her best not to cry. She shook her head softly, muttering for her to give her some time as she walked out of the door. It closed slowly behind her and Ruby felt her heart sink into her stomach._

"Belle … please … come home..." Ruby mumbled quietly in her sleep. She clutched her pillow, her eyes shut tight, the pain and worry clenching her features in her sleep.

Belle sat up behind her watching her twitch in her sleep. She wanted to wake her and make sure everything was alright, but she wasn't sure the reaction Ruby would have if she had so she let her sleep. Ruby had been calling out to her for thirty minutes now. She reached out to touch her arm, but hesitated as Ruby violently twitched again.

"Belle! She needs me, Snow. … I have to go to her…"

Belle drew her brow together confused. What had happened that Ruby had felt the need to rush to her? Was it the accident? Was Ruby at the hospital when they brought her in? She didn't remember seeing her that night. Then again, she didn't remember anything from that night.

"I love you, Belle. ... I'm so sorry…."

Belle's jaw slacked at her words. She swallowed hard as she placed her hand on Ruby's arm and shook her gently. She had to wake her up now. She felt as if she was invading some private memory. She had already heard too much. "Ruby … Ruby, wake up…"

Ruby's eyes flashed open. She turned onto her back and was staring straight up at Belle. "Wh – what am I doing here?"

Belle smiled warmly down at her. "We were watching a movie and we fell asleep," she explained. "I didn't mean to wake you, but you were…" She paused, once again becoming lost in the beauty of Ruby's worried hazel eyes. "Having some sort of nightmare." She raised an eyebrow. "I heard you calling out for … someone…"

Ruby felt herself start to panic. She propped herself up on her elbows, causing Belle to back up a bit. She drew her brow together, her mind still foggy from sleep. "Did, I, uh ... did I say a name?"

Belle shook her head. "No..." she lied. She knew this was wrong, but she needed to know. She had a feeling Ruby was holding something back every time they talked about her life before losing her memory. Something she may have felt she wasn't ready to know yet. "Were you dreaming about her? Your girlfriend, I mean."

Ruby hesitated for a moment. She pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yeah…."

Her breath caught in her throat. So everything she was feeling for Ruby was valid. Before she lost her memory, they were more than friends. They were in love. She wasn't crazy. She loved this woman.

"I – uh, I should go," Ruby stated, interrupting her thoughts. She pushed herself up from the bed, running her hands over her face. "I have to get ready for the breakfast rush."

Belle frowned disappointed. "Okay…" she said, unable to hide the sadness in her tone.

Ruby offered a small smile. "I had fun last night." It felt so good waking up next to Belle again. Being back in her own bed. She was still unsure of what exactly she had said in her deep state of sleep, but if Belle assured her that she didn't mention a name, she would have to believe it. "We should definitely do it again."

"How about tonight?" Belle blurted out without even thinking. Now that she knew what she and Ruby truly meant to each other, she was going to start doing whatever she could to get it back. They had lost so much time and were still losing too much.

Ruby stared at her for a moment before the smile spread further across her lips. "Okay, tonight sounds great." She stood from the bed. She ran her hand quickly through her hair. "So I guess I'll see you later?"

Belle nodded.

Ruby smiled again. She raised her hand in a short wave. "Bye." She turned to leave.

"Ruby, wait!" Belle called out as she quickly jumped from the bed.

Ruby turned to face her. She went to speak but was interrupted by Belle's body crashing against hers in a tight hug. The waitress stumbled back slightly at the impact as Belle wrapped her arms around her neck. She hesitated for a moment then wrapped her arms around Belle's waist.

"This was unexpected," she chuckled. Belle didn't respond. She simply nuzzled closer, resting her head on Ruby's shoulder. The waitress drew her brow together confused. "Are you okay?"

Belle shook her head slowly. "I'm just going to miss you," she said softly.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I'll … I'll miss you too, but I'll be back soon…"

Belle pulled back slowly and looked at her. She had the overwhelming urge to kiss her, but she knew it wasn't the right time. She wanted to keep going at the pace Ruby had set. To ease into things slowly. To reveal her feelings when the moment was right.

She found herself touching Ruby's face. She could see the confusion on the darker-haired woman's face. She moved her hands back slowly and wrapped her arms around herself. She smiled softly. "I'll see you soon."

The bewildered look remained on Ruby's face. "O – okay." She turned and walked toward the door. She glanced back at Belle, smiling and giving her a short wave before she left the room.

Belle walked toward the door. She placed her hand on the frame as she watched Ruby descend down the stairs. She bit her lip and turned away from the door. Ruby loved her. She knew it, and she felt it. Everything made sense now. Now, more than ever, she wanted her memory to return. She wanted to remember her life with Ruby. If for some reason she couldn't, then she wanted to start a new life with her. She loved her. She truly loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Belle?"

She turned at the sound of her name being called. Snow was peeking her head into the library, a warm smile playing on her lips. Belle motioned her hand ushering for her to come inside. "Hello…" She drew her brow together. "Snow?"

Snow entered the library and nodded. "That's right," she assured her as she closed the door behind her.

Belle flashed her an apologetic look. She had spent so much time over the last few weeks being reintroduced to people. She felt so guilty every time she forgot someone's name. Her mind was so scattered with thoughts of Ruby that nothing else really stuck. It didn't matter how many times she had seen the woman in front of her; she always managed to be unsure of her name.

"What can I do for you?" Belle inquired, placing the book she was holding back on the shelf.

Snow took a step closer. "Well, I just left the Sheriff's station and David wanted me to give this to you." She extended her hand holding out a plastic bag. Inside the bag was a cellphone. "It was found at the scene of your…" She paused, a sad look suddenly covering her features. "… accident."

Belle looked at the bag curiously before slowly taking it from Snow. She examined the bag and stuck her hand inside. She pulled out the phone, pressed the button, and the phone came to life. She looked up at Snow. "This is my phone?"

Snow nodded. "Sure is." She held her hands out to her before clasping them in front of herself. "We thought you might want to have it back."

She smiled thankfully. "I appreciate this. Thank you."

"No problem." She bounced on her heels for a moment before pointing over her shoulder. "I'm going to have lunch with Ruby on her break. Would you like to join us?"

Belle felt her heart flutter at the mention of the waitress' name. There was nothing she would love more than to see her right now. She glanced down at the phone as the screen flashed. The words voice mail appeared on the tiny screen. She raised an eyebrow and returned her attention to Snow.

"You know, I have a few things I need to complete around here." She clutched the phone tightly in her hand. "Thank you for the invitation." She raised the hand with the phone in it. "And thank you for this."

Snow waved her hand. "My pleasure." She turned to leave, but hesitated for a moment. She looked at Belle. "You're coming out for girls' night tonight with Ruby, right?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, I am. I can't wait."

"Good!" She smiled. "See you tonight." She offered a short wave goodbye and exited the library.

Belle waited as the door closed slowly behind her. She looked down at the phone one more time as she walked into the office. She pressed the screen to dial into the voice mail. The computer voice on the other end alerted her to one new message. She sat down in her chair, flipping her hair to the side, and listened.

"_You know, you were right. ... I – I sho … I should have walked away..." Her voice cracked with every word. "Just know that you're the only woman in the world that matters to me. ... I'm seriously going crazy. ... I can't handle you not being here. ... I – I just have a bad feeling..."_

The sound of Ruby's desperate voice made her heart ache. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk. Ruby was speaking so low, so broken, she had to place her hand over her other ear just to hear her. She bit her lip as the message continued.

"_Belle ... please ... come home.…" She paused, a small sob escaped her throat. A second after, a click interrupted the line. She muttered a small curse before continuing. "I love you, Belle. … I'm so sorry…." With that, the message ended._

Belle moved the phone away from her ear. She hung it up and placed it on the desk. Her hand pressed against her forehead as she stared down at the device. Her mind was racing. She had learned so much about her true relationship with Ruby over the last few days. She just needed the details of the night she left to pull everything together. It was definitely something involving another woman, but what?

She stood from the desk, taking the phone and placing it in her pocket. Tonight, Ruby was going to answer some questions about the night her "girlfriend" walked out on her.

* * *

"So, you slept with her?" Snow inquired. A small grin played on her lips as she took a sip from her drink.

Ruby tilted her head to the side and smirked. "I didn't _sleep _with her," she corrected. "I fell asleep with her … well, next to her." She grabbed the ketchup squirting a tiny bit onto her plate. She shrugged one shoulder. "It was nice. It felt good to be back in our bed together." She put the ketchup back and sighed. "There was only one little problem."

"What's that?"

Ruby pressed her hands against the table. "I was having a nightmare about the night she left," she explained, her eyes squinting. "And I called out for someone. At least, that's what she said."

Snow leaned in. "Did you call out for her?"

Ruby shook her head. "No ... well, I don't know." She took a bite of a fry. "She told me I didn't say a name."

"Ruby, I think you should tell her." Snow opened her napkin and laid it on her lap. "I think it's time." She looked into her friends eyes. "I saw her today. She brightened up when I mentioned your name. I'm sure whatever you tell her, you'll get the reaction you're waiting for."

Ruby flashed her a curious look. "Why did you go see her?"

"Oh, I was returning her phone." She picked up her fork and started poking at her salad. "David had it locked up in the evidence locker so I thought I would give it back to her."

Ruby's jaw slacked. "You gave her back her phone?"

Snow nodded, taking a bit out of her salad. She raised her hand to cover her mouth. "Yeah, why? Is that bad?"

"I left her a message the night of the accident." Ruby leaned back in the booth. She placed her hands over her face. "Shit, what if she listens to it?" She moved her hands and looked at Snow again. "How am I going to explain it?"

Snow waved her hand dismissively. "I honestly don't think you have to worry about her listening to it. She looked at the phone like I handed her a bomb." She could see the worry still lingering in her friend's eyes. She leaned forward, taking Ruby's hand in hers. "But, if she does ask, tell her the truth." She squeezed her hand comfortingly and slowly released it.

Ruby sighed. She knew Snow was right. If Belle did listen to the message, then she would tell her the truth. Her stomach knotted. She could feel the lump rising in her throat. She pushed her plate away, her appetite suddenly gone. She hadn't felt this nerve racked since their first date. Then again, with Belle's memory gone, this was like starting over. And, if they did end up being together again, she would do everything in her power to make sure Belle never walked out of her life again.


	8. Chapter 8

"There are plenty of other eligible women in this town," Snow said, twirling the bottle she was drinking from in her hands. "I just don't understand why Regina…"

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now," Emma interrupted, taking a sip from her beer. She gave Snow a stern look. "We're supposed to be having a good night. Can we please talk about this later?"

Belle looked around the bar trying not to pay attention to the conversation happening around her. She looked at Ruby and raised her eyebrows. Ruby shook her head, rolling her eyes as she took a sip from her drink. She chuckled lightly at Ruby's expression. The darker-haired woman placed her drink on the table and smiled at her.

Snow raised her hands in conceit. "Fine … fine." Her eyes locked on Emma's, and she sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Emma rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Belle. "So Belle…"

"I just think you can do better! That's all I'm saying!" Snow interjected, rising from her seat.

Emma grunted in frustration. "Seriously?!" She grabbed her bottle and stormed off with Snow trailing behind.

Ruby watched them leave and fought the urge to laugh. She started peeling the label off of her bottle. She glanced at Belle. "Having fun yet?"

Belle smiled. "Only because I'm with you," she responded without even thinking. She felt the blush color her cheeks as she looked down at the table. "I really shouldn't drink."

Ruby laughed. "It's okay," she assured her. She nudged her lightly. "You can say or ask whatever you want." She bounced her head as she continued to pull the label off. "I'm totally okay with it."

Belle turned on the stool she was sitting on so she was facing Ruby. She found herself staring at the side of her beautiful face. She traced a circle on the table with her finger. "Really?"

Ruby looked at her from the corner of her eye. "Sure." She returned her attention to the bottle. She swallowed hard. Something told her things were about to get really personal. "I promised I would tell you anything you wanted to know."

"Okay…" Belle bit her lip as she reached out and rested her hand on Ruby's arm. She tapped lightly so Ruby would turn to her. She wanted her full attention. "Ruby, will you look at me please?"

She took in a deep breath, slowly releasing it as she turned to face her. She stared into her eyes. All of Belle's curiosity could be found in her eyes. She loved the way she looked when she wanted to learn something new. It was the look she had now. Determined. Questioning.

Ruby glanced over her shoulder for a second and her eyes widened. "Oh shit…" she muttered.

Belle looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"N – nothing…" She reached out and grabbed Belle's hand. "Let's go somewhere quieter so we can talk." She stood quickly, jerking Belle from her stool.

Belle was on her feet faster than she expected. The stool wobbled and fell onto the floor. "Ruby, what is going on?" Belle asked as Ruby jerked her arm again causing her to stumble forward.

Ruby held tightly onto her hand as she made her way through the crowd. She could hear Belle calling her name, asking her to slow down, but she didn't listen. She had to get as far away from the short blonde in the tight jeans and dark leather boots that was making her way toward them. She found a clearing but was suddenly halted and pulled backwards. Her mind clicked. She forgot that when Belle wanted to, she could be stronger than she appeared.

"Ruby, stop! Seriously," she ordered as Ruby turned to look at her. She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms against her chest. "I am not moving one more step until you tell me what is going on!"

Ruby exhaled heavily. She ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Okay, okay…" She pressed her hands together. "There's this woman here that I used to..." She made a disgusted face. "For the lack of a better term, hook up with..."

Belle felt her jaw clenched. She swallowed hard at the thought of anyone touching Ruby in that way. There was a strange heat rising up her neck. Her fists were clenching. She took in a deep breath and slowly released it to calm herself.

"She was the last person I was with before I found y – y" She paused, her brain slowing down so she could choose her words wisely. "Her."

Belle felt her anger reduce at the almost slip. She knew what Ruby was about to say before correcting herself. She looked down for a moment to hide the smile that was about to cross her lips. "Your girlfriend?" Belle questioned, returning her attention to Ruby.

"Yeah…" She played with her hands as she spoke. "Well, she was the reason ... my girlfriend … left that night."

Belle stepped closer. She raised an eyebrow. "Did you cheat on your girlfriend?"

"No!" Ruby stated, stepping closer to Belle. She looked into her eyes. "I would never do that."

Belle stared at her. She unconsciously took another step forward closing the gap between them. They were just inches from one another. "Then why did she leave?"

Ruby could hear her heart beat when Belle stepped closer. It was so loud it was thumping in her ears blocking out all sound. She didn't hear the music or the people around her. And she definitely didn't hear the sound of heels clicking as they came closer. She opened her mouth to speak, but another voice came out.

"Hey Ruby…" the voice greeted, seductive and smooth.

Ruby closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. Belle slowly turned her head to look at the person greeting her. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the petite blonde in a green tank top and jeans standing a little too close to Ruby. Belle could feel the anger returning. Even though she had no clue who this woman was, she didn't like her.

The woman turned to her. She looked Belle up and down as a forced smile graced her lips. "Hello, Belle…" she sneered.

Belle stared at her blankly. "I know you?"

The response caused a wicked smirk to spread across her lips. She turned her attention to Ruby. "Still doesn't remember anything, huh?"

Ruby looked down and shook her head. She felt like she was going to pass out. She could feel Belle's questioning stare. She closed her eyes again as the woman stepped closer to her. The blonde placed her finger under Ruby's chin, lifting her eyes to meet her own. She moved her finger from under her chin to the side of her face, tracing a line down her jaw.

"You know, considering your current situation…" she purred as she glanced at Belle for a moment. Her smile widened at the sight of Belle's gritted teeth and angry narrowed eyes. She returned her attention to Ruby. She licked her lips and grinned. "You should really give me a call."

Ruby placed her hand on the woman's wrist, lowering her hand away from her face. "I don't think so, Tink."

She huffed a small laugh and shrugged. "Your loss." She stepped closer, her lips just inches from Ruby's. "But … if you happen to change your mind ... you know where you can find me."

That was it. Belle's jaw clenched. Her teeth strained against each other. She was doing everything she could to hold back the urge to punch this woman. She stepped forward, pushing the woman away from Ruby. "Okay, I think that's about enough of this." She grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her away. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "You enjoy the rest of your evening." She gripped Ruby's hand in her own, pulled her through the crowd of people and out of the bar.

* * *

"I don't like that woman," Belle stated, stomping her way down the streets of Storybrooke.

"I know. You were never a fan," Ruby replied, trailing behind her. She was seeing flashbacks of the night they fought. The only difference was Belle was not walking away from her. She was keeping her close. "Belle, come on. Stop. Please." She dug her heels into the ground, causing the librarian to stop short. Belle was strong when she was angry, but Ruby was always stronger. "Look, I think there are some things we really need to talk about."

Belle turned to look at her. "Okay." She crossed her arms firmly against her chest. "Talk."

Ruby sighed. "Not here." She motioned her head down the street. "Let's go to Granny's. It's quiet there. We can just sit and talk." She reached out, taking Belle's hands in her own. "I think there's something you really need to know."

Belle's teeth grazed her bottom lip. She knew what Ruby wanted to talk to her about and she was ready to hear it. She wanted to know. She needed the whole story and truth about their relationship. "Okay," she agreed.

Ruby smiled as she gently pulled Belle down the street. Belle smiled back and held tightly onto her hand as they walked together toward Granny's diner.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby held the door open for Belle as she walked inside the diner. She placed her hand on her shoulder and guided her to the booth furthest to the back. She wanted to make sure they had as much privacy as possible. Since it was near closing time, the Diner was pretty empty. Regardless, she wanted to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. She wasn't exactly sure where to begin. Belle was staring down at her hands watching them as her fingers intertwined with one another. Ruby began nervously drumming her fingers on the white table top, causing Belle to bring her attention back to her. She raised an eyebrow and Ruby immediately stopped drumming. She lowered her hands from the table and placed them on her lap.

Granny approached them with drinks. She placed them in front of each woman. Ruby looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."

Granny nodded with a small smile. "I'm going to close up," she said, looking down at her granddaughter. "Just make sure everything is off and locked up before you leave."

Ruby shook her head. "Yes, Granny."

She offered Belle a friendly smile and started to walk away. She paused in mid-step, snapping her fingers. She placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "And do me a favor. Don't destroy the storage closet like you did the last time I left you two alone in here."

Ruby's face flushed with embarrassment. Her eyes widened as the older woman grinned. "Granny!" she scolded as Granny patted her shoulder and walked away. She lowered her head, resting it on the table.

Belle looked at her confused. "What did she mean by that?"

Ruby raised her head from table. She waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing ... she's old…" She circled her temple with her finger. "...and crazy. ... It's nothing." She exhaled heavily, stretching her hands out across the table. She couldn't prolong this conversation any longer, but she wasn't sure where to start. She began drumming on the table nervously once again.

Belle reached across the table and took Ruby's hands in her own. "Ruby, stop," she requested. She offered a calming smile as she gently squeezed her hands. "We haven't had any problems talking over the last few weeks. Why should tonight be any different?"

"Because I'm not sure how you're going to react to what I have to tell you," Ruby sighed, still holding tightly to the other woman's hands.

Belle looked deeply into her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise." She scooted closer, her thumb gently caressing the back of Ruby's hand. "Just tell me."

Ruby's eyes shifted to their hands then back to Belle. Her leg started to bounce under the table. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She knew somewhere inside of Belle there was love for her. Even if she didn't remember, it was there. It had to be. Why else would she have reacted the way she did tonight?

She shook her head, pulling herself from her thoughts. She put her full attention on Belle, taking in a deep breath then slowly released it. "Belle…"

"Ruby…" Belle mocked, attempting to lighten the sudden thickness that filled the air around them. She flashed a small grin at the flat stare Ruby shot her. "I apologize. Continue..."

She drew her brow together. "Wh – what would you say if…" She hesitated for a moment. Her features shifted, worried about continuing. She had to though. She made a promise to tell her everything. "If I told you that ... you and I…" Her eyes danced around the diner for a second before returning to look at Belle. "...Were more than just friends…?"

Belle tilted her head to the side, a small smile tugged at her lips. "How much more?"

Ruby felt herself relax just a bit at her response. She didn't know why she was expecting Belle to freak out. Maybe because losing your memory and then finding out you were in love with a woman could be a little traumatic for some people. She watched Belle's expression, making sure it would be okay to continue. She looked down when she felt the librarian's hands shift in her own, intertwining with Ruby's.

She raised her eyes to meet Belle's again. "Well…" She flashed an adorably crooked smile. "You know the girlfriend I keep talking about?"

Belle nodded. "Yes…" she responded slowly. She could feel her stomach fluttering, her heart beating hard and loud. This was it. She was finally going to receive the validation she had been waiting for. The truth behind everything she was feeling.

Ruby found herself playing with Belle's hands nervously. Her eyes shifted from their hands and back to the beautiful blue ones waiting patiently for her to finish. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "It – uh … she's…" She sighed heavily, becoming frustrated with herself. She diverted her eyes from Belle's once again, staring down at the table top. "It's ... it's you."

"Me?"

Ruby nodded. Her eyes stayed focused on the table top as the words fell from her lips. "We've been together for over a year now. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you weren't going to be able to handle the shock of being with me." She felt her leg start to bounce under the table. "The night you left, we were fighting because Tink decided to corner me at a party and—"

It happened so fast. Ruby didn't see it coming. Belle had sat up, practically laid across the table and pressed her lips firmly to Ruby's. The kiss lasted for a moment before there was a flash and Belle quickly pulled back.

She stared into Ruby's eyes. Her stunned facial expression mirroring the darker-haired woman's in front of her. "Ruby…" she said as a smile slowly spread across her lips. "I remember.…"

Ruby was still in a daze from the kiss. She shook her head to regain her sense and raised an eyebrow. "What...?"

Belle laughed. "I remember!" She sat back in the booth, her hand resting on her forehead. "I walked out of the apartment because I needed air … and ... and…" She stood from the booth and began to pace the floor. "I came to the town line. … I was going to turn around…" She motioned her hand to imitate something speeding passed her. :A car came through, and I jumped out of the way…"

"Holy shit…" Ruby quickly stood. She rushed to Belle, gripping her arms. "You really do remember?"

Belle shook her head. She placed her hands on the sides of Ruby's face. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, looking into her eyes. "I never should have left. I knew you weren't flirting with her. She just makes me so crazy and—"

Ruby pulled her close and kissed her again. Her hands slid down, gripping Belle's waist. She pulled back slowly, resting her forehead against the librarian's. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

Belle chuckled lightly as she caressed her face. "You could never lose me…" She pulled back to look into Ruby's eyes. "Even though I didn't remember us…" She traced the side of her face with her thumb. "I knew I loved you."

"Let's go home," Ruby suggested, smiling through her tears of joy. "We have a lot of time to make up for."

Belle returned her smile. Without another word, she took Ruby's hand in hers and lead her out of the diner.


	10. Chapter 10

Belle opened her eyes slowly. She smiled at the sight of Ruby lying beside her, peacefully sleeping. She was grateful to have her memory restored. If she hadn't kissed Ruby in the Diner, she would still be living in a fog. No idea who she really was or who Ruby was to her. Their relationship would just be memories reduced to dreams. True love's kiss brought them back to one another.

When they left the Diner the previous night, they hurried straight back to the apartment. The trip upstairs to their bedroom was a blur, but the night was not. Belle smiled at the memory of their evening together. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in years. So much passion and emotion passed between them. It was like their first time all over again.

She inched closer and gently pressed her lips to her forehead. She scooted back slowly, moving her love's arm from around her waist. She did her best not to jostle her too much. She didn't want to wake her. After she rose from the bed, she walked quickly to the dresser to grab something to put over her still naked body. She rummaged through the drawers, found an old night shirt, and quickly put it on.

Her brow furrowed as she closed the drawer. She scanned the top of the dresser and noticed there were some items missing. The picture of her and Ruby in the park was gone. The rose she had framed from their first date was also missing. She turned slowly, looking around the room. There were other items that related to their relationship that seemed to have mysteriously disappeared.

She leaned back against the dresser and crossed her arms against her chest. Her eyes scanned the room, stopping at the closet. She pushed herself away from the dresser and walked over to it. She pulled opened the mirrored doors to find only her clothes hanging inside. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. "You've got to be kidding me…" she muttered as she turned on her heels and walked back toward the bed.

She climbed back in, sitting on her knees. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it against herself as she stared down at her still sleeping girlfriend. "Ruby," she called out flatly.

Ruby's eyes remained closed as she mumbled an incoherent response.

"Ruby, wake up," Belle ordered, a little irritation lacing her tone. She sighed when all Ruby did was snuggle closer to her own pillow. "Okay, I didn't want to have to do this." She pulled the pillow from her lap, raised it in the air, and smacked Ruby with it as hard as she could.

Ruby awoke quickly at the contact. "What the hell, babe?" she exclaimed, looking up at her through half-closed eyes.

"Did you move out?" Belle questioned, the pillow at her side ready to strike again.

Ruby was awake now. Her hazel eyes widened and she sat up slightly. "I – well … you see what happened was…" she stammered over her explanation as Belle struck her with the pillow again. She held up her hand defensively. "Baby, stop! Let me explain!"

"I can't believe you moved out!" she shouted as she went to hit her again,

Ruby grabbed the pillow before it could rain down on her again. "Just listen please?" She tossed the pillow across the room. She sat up fully, pushing her hair away from her face. "I moved out because I wasn't sure how you were going to react to us living together." She took Belle's hands in her own trying to calm the irritated look on her love's face. "I didn't want to go; believe me. It killed me to have to go back to that crappy little room at Granny's instead of lying in bed with you every night."

Belle stared flatly at her. "So this had nothing to do with our fight?"

"No! I promise." She crossed her heart. "I would never leave you." She touched her face. "You would have to physically throw me out to get rid of me." She smirked. "And I'm stronger than you so I don't see that happening."

Belle returned her smirk. "You may be stronger, but you are no match for my pillow skills," she teased as she reached around Ruby and grabbed her pillow.

Ruby held her finger up. "Don't do it," she ordered as Belle raised it in the air. "SL, I'm serious."

Belle pouted. "Aww, Wolfy. I missed hearing that cheesy nickname."

She swung the pillow, but Ruby blocked it perfectly. The waitress lunged forward and pushed her back down on the bed. She straddled her, pinning her arms down. She grinned down at her. "I'm faster too."

Belle narrowed her eyes, moving her wrists under Ruby's grip. "Okay, you win. You can release me now."

Ruby raised an eyebrow in thought. "Or..." She leaned down, pressing her lips to Belle's neck. She made a trail from her neck to her jaw, stopping at her ear. "We can pick up from where we left off last night," she whispered, feeling Belle's body shiver underneath her. She grinned as she shifted so her mouth was inches from girlfriend's. "How's that sound?"

Belle's grinned mirrored her love's. "That sounds like a great way to spend the morning," she responded as Ruby leaned in and kissed her deeply. She separated their lips for a moment, bringing her hands to the side of Ruby's face. She looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you."

Ruby smiled. Her perfect smile. The one that she only showed to the woman she loved. "I love you." She moved closer and kissed her once again.

THE END


End file.
